[unreadable] The purpose of this application for a supplement to R24 RR16354 is to accelerate and expand cDNA sequencing and associated data analysis. This proposal also addresses our need for a new sequence data supplier, in light of the recent dissolution of the high-throughput sequencing division of our previous outsourcing agent. We propose to transition high-throughput sequencing and routine data analysis to Illumigen Biosciences, Inc., a spin-out of the University of Washington Genome Center. The company has sizeable high-throughput capacity, a well-developed team of information technology professionals and biostatisticians, and a national reputation for high-level performance based upon the founder's work on the Human Genome Project. Over a 3-year period, we propose to generate sequence from an additional 63,000 cDNA clones, over and above the sequencing proposed in the original application (10,000 sequences per year). Additionally, we propose to develop five automated sequence analysis and clone management tools to be used for: (1) library and sequence quality control, (2) sequence assembly and human homolog identification, (3) conceptual amino acid translation and sequence divergence analysis, (4) chromosomal localization, and (5) clone management. Sequence collection and the development of analysis tools will be performed by Illumigen Biosciences. The sequence information will be of direct and immediate benefit to all other phases of the overall project, particularly with regard to DNA microarray construction and proteomics applications. In addition, this sequence information is necessary for comparative genomic analyses, which will provide insights into genome evolution and uniquely human aspects of gene structure, expression, and function. [unreadable] [unreadable]